


Facebook

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kokutō, Fem!Yumichika, Friendship, Humor, It's All Urahara's Fault, M/M, Post-Thousand Year Blood War, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...No hay forma de que esto acabe bien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni:** La Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo y el Infierno ingresaron a la iniciativa humana virtual conocida como “Facebook”. Redirigir cualquier consulta a Urahara Kisuke, el instigador de la idea.  
_A 1300 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** …Geta-Boshi…
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Anímate Ichigo, esto será divertido.
  * **Kokutō:** Ahora puedo tener vida social respetando la orden de restricción que 90% del Gotei 13 me impuso…
  * **Soifon:** ¿Quién querría hablar con una Demonio? Son peores que los Hollow…
  * **Kokutō y Shirosaki:** …Maldita racista…



_A 400 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

  
**Matsumoto Rangiku:** Dale MG si odias el papeleo.  
_A Hirako Shinji, Kira Iduru, Zaraki Kenpachi, Ōmaeda Marechiyo, Shunsui Kyōraku y 30 personas más les gusta esto_

  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** …Sólo por eso harás personalmente todo el papeleo de los próximos cinco meses.



 

* * *

  
**Hisagi Shūhei:** ¿Quién reemplazó las raciones de la Novena con comida de Orihime justo antes de una misión? La Cuarta no se da abasto con tanto intoxicado.

  * **Madarame Ikkaku:** Venga Hisagi, no puedes tolerar una simple bromita…
  * **Hisagi Shūhei:**...¿Eres idiota crónico o sólo suicida?
  * **Madarame Ikkaku:** ¿…?
  * **Hisagi Shūhei:** Kensei está en pie de guerra, Máscara Hollow incluida.



_A 250 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Madarame Ikkaku:** …
  * **Hisagi Shuhei:** …Y Unohana-Taichō tiene **_esa_** sonrisa…



_A 500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Ayasegawa Yumichika:** ¿Alguien me explica por qué Ikakku está acurrucado en posición fetal bajo mi escritorio, murmurando algo sobre “pobres elecciones de vida”?



_A 1000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

  
**Kon:** ¡Waaa! ¡Ichigo, haz algo, tu Hollow se volvió loco!

  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Y cómo demonios estás en Facebook? Te dejé en tu peluche.
  * **Kon:** ¡No hice nada! ¡Blancanieves tiene su Zangetsu en mi cuello! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí antes de que me decapiten, estúpida fresa! Y sobre lo segundo…Tengo mis medios…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Fresa tu abuela, fue horrible conocerte Kon…
  * **Kon:** _**¡MALDITO SEAS ICHIGO!!!**_
  * **Shirosaki:** Rey…Espero que no le tengas tanto apego a este pequeño pervertido porque está pasando a mejor vida en cuestión de milisegundos…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Ahora que fue, Shiro?
  * **Shirosaki:** ¡Lleva una semana persiguiéndome por todo Seireitei, llorando porque mini-Kuchiki dejó de ducharse en casa de Oyaji-san!
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** …
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** …
  * **Hisagi Shūhei:** …
  * **Matsumoto Rangiku:** …
  * **Inoue Orihime:** …
  * **Yadōmaru Lisa:** …
  * **Tier Hallibel:** …
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** …
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** …
  * **Kon:** …¿Toda criatura masculina tiene urgencias?
  * **Shirosaki:** ¡Me espió en el Onsen por tercera vez esta semana!
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** …Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi
  * **Kon:** _**¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡PIED-**_



_Kon ha abandonado – abrupta y violentamente – la sesión_

  * **Shirosaki:** Arigatō, Kuchiki…
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Fue un placer…



_A 700 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

  
**Sode no Shirayuki:** Dale MG si eres un Espíritu Zanpakutō que se materializó solo para averiguar que tiene de bueno el Facebook para absorber tanto a tu portador/a.  
_A Zangetsu, Kazeshini, Hyōrinmaru, Haineko, Senbonzakura, Muramasa, Tensa Zangetsu y otras 93 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Tachikaze:** Kazeshini, todos sabemos que no apruebas la relación entre nuestros portadores…¿Pero tenías que llenarme la cuenta de memes?
  * **Kazeshini:** No me arrepiento de nada…Además fue idea de Sakanade…
  * **Tachikaze:** …Muéranse ambos…




	2. Chapter 2

**Shihōin Yoruichi:** Dale MG si no entiendes porque Shirosaki-chan tiene el cabello tan largo cuando Ichigo lleva el suyo rozándole los hombros.  
_A 1000 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Shirosaki:** ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que pensar en cabelleras, Shinigamis idiotas? **¡Y YA TE DIJE QUE LE PARES AL CHAN, MALDITO GATO DE SEXO DUDOSO!**



_A 1500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Urahara Kisuke:** Ni tan dudoso, eso yo puedo afirmarlo…



_A 2000 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Mis pobres ojos…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** _**¡Carajo, Geta-Boshi!**_
  * **Sakugarai Hiyori:** Alguien deme cloro cerebral…
  * **Soifon:** …Jakuhō Raikōben
  * **Urahara Kisuke:** … Okiro Benihime: Chikasumi no Tate
  * **Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni:** ¿Me explican por qué hay un cráter del tamaño de Karakura alrededor de la Doceava?



* * *

 

**Dokugamine Riruka:** ¿Podrían aclararme como terminó Seireitei tras Ywalch?

  * **Inoue Orihime:**



>   * Primera: Shunsui Kyōraku, Ise Nanao, Kenzaki Ryūsei
>   * Segunda: Kurosaki Isshin, Yadōmaru Lisa, Kotetsu Kiyone
>   * Tercera: Ichimaru Gin, Seko Shinta, Asano Keigo
>   * Cuarta: Unohana Retsu, Yamada Seinosuke, Kotetsu Isane
>   * Quinta: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Shirosaki, Liu Kokutō
>   * Sexta: Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Tristán Jackie
>   * Séptima: Hisagi Shūhei, Kira Iduru, Kujou Nozomi
>   * Octava: Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Ogidō Harunobu
>   * Novena: Muguruma Kensei, Arisawa Tatsuki, Shiba Ganju
>   * Décima: Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kojima Mizuiro
>   * Onceava: Shiba Kūkaku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika
>   * Doceava: Urahara Kisuke, Yamada Hanatarō, Akon
>   * Treceava: Ukitake Jūshirō, Kuchiki Rukia, Kotsubaki Sentarō
> 


  * **Shihōin Yoruichi:** Sōshireikan* del Onmitsukidō.
  * **Soifon:** Gundanchō** del Onmitsukidō.
  * **Contarini Aeneas:** Kidōshū Sōshi***.



* * *

**Xantu:** Dale MG si Central 46 alguna vez ha tratado de fastidiarte la existencia.  
_A 1700 les gusta esto_

  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** Genocidios en el Rukongai no resolverán cada problema…
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** Mi matrimonio con Masaki no les hubiera gustado…
  * **Urahara Kisuke:** Desterrado…
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** A mi trataron de ejecutarme…
  * **Hirako** **Shinji y Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** …¿Tenemos que decirlo?



_A 2000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Ise Nanao:** La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami extiende su cordial invitación a todos los interesados en participar del Festival Hanami.  
_A 2500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Arisawa Tatsuki:** Lo femenino no es mi fuerte pero incluso yo debo admitir que será impresionante.
  * **Hirako** **Shinji** **:** ¿En serio? Hmmm…Pues quizá me dé una vuelta por ahí…
  * **Kokutō:** ¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido…
  * **Sarugaki Hiyori:** Ese es el espíritu, Cadenas-y-Sombras…
  * **Inoue Orihime:** Ulquiorra-kun viene conmigo. Por favor absténganse de atacarlo, Onceava División: Para eso está Grimmjow-san.
  * **Ayasegawa Yumichika:** Es bueno ver todo nuestro duro trabajo siendo tan apreciado…
  * **Senna:** ¿Eso significa que yo también puedo ir?
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Senna? ¿Cómo consigues WiFi en el Valle de los Alaridos?
  * **Senna:** Los Blank se las arreglaron para conseguir recepción…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Entonces te veremos durante las festividades?
  * **Senna:** No me perdería la oportunidad de meterle miedo a tu noviecito…
  * **Contarini Aeneas y Kurosaki Ichigo: _¿¡Y TÚ CÓMO RAYOS SABES ESO!?_**
  * **Shirosaki:** Dos palabras, Rey: Status sentimental…
  * **Contarini Aeneas y Kurosaki Ichigo:** …
  * **Shirosaki:…** Y, nada personal contra ustedes, pero acepté la invitación de Kuchiki al Festival…
  * **Kurosaki Isshin e Ichigo:** Bankai…
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** …¿Es en serio?
  * **Shirosaki:** No se atreverían…
  * **Kuchiki Rukia** : Nii-sama…Alguien explotó la Sexta División…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sōshireikan.-Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales.  
> **Gundanchō.-Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Especiales.  
> ***Kidōshū Sōshi.-Comandante de los Cuerpos Kidō.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hirako Shinji:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Kensei? Se supone que debía ayudarme a asustar reclutas hoy…

  * **Yadōmaru Lisa:** Se encerró con Shūhei-san…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo: _¡NO NECESITABA SABER ESO, LISA!!!_**
  * **Kira Iduru:** Pensar en mi mejor amigo haciendo eso… ** _EL HORROR_**
  * **Kazeshini:** …
  * **Tachikaze:** _**¡CARAJO, KAZESHINI!**_
  * **Hirako Shinji y Sakanade:** ¿Qué pasó?
  * **Tachikaze:** El bastardo envió uno de sus huracanes y destruyó la oficina de Kensei-sama.
  * **Wabisuke:** ¿Sólo la oficina de Muguruma-Taichō? Me impresionas Kazeshini, te creía menos controlado.
  * **Kazeshini:** Nah, mi único problema es con el asalta-cunas ese…
  * **Shirosaki:** Zangetsu-Ossan, recorta tus interacciones con Kazeshini: Creo que le estas contagiando tu sobreprotección al pobre…



_A 1500 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Ichimaru Gin:** Dale MG si quieres bailar sobre la tumba de Aizen.  
_A Starrk_ _Coyote_ _, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, Tier Hallibel, Ciffer Ulquiorra, Lindocruz Tesla, Starrk Lilynette, Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel y otras 900 personas les gusta esto._

  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** Esos son unos serios problemas de ira reprimida…
  * **Hirako** **Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori:** ¿Dónde y cuándo? Nosotros llevamos la música.
  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** …Olvídenlo…



* * *

 

**Kurosaki Isshin:** Creo que acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida…

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** ¿Qué pasó, Kurosaki-Taichō?
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** Invité a Kuchiki-Taichō y Contarini-Kidōshū a cenar con nosotros el sábado.
  * **Matsumoto Rangiku** : No veo su punto, Taichō.
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** Kisuke, Hirako y Yoruichi, insistieron en que – como tutores de los gemelos – debían presentar un frente unido para la _“Charla de la Escopeta”_.
  * **Kira I** **duru :** ¿No sería _“Charla del Zanpakutō”_   para nosotros?
  * **Kotetsu Isane:** Buen punto, Kira-san…Pero sigo sin comprender del todo su situación, Kurosaki-Taichō.
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** El problema es que ese trío de suicidas esperaron a que Ichigo y Shiro estén de misión a la vez…No quiero ser yo el pobre desgraciado que le explique a ese par porque sus respectivos pretendientes de pronto manifiestan traumas psicológicos…
  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** …Vivió una buena vida, Taichō…
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** …No ayudas, Tōshirō…



_A 1500 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Dokugamine Riruka:** Yoruichi-san: ¿Me enseñaría su truco del gato? Sería muy útil para misiones de espionaje.

  * **Yasutora Chad:** Riruka, no creo que esa sea una buena idea…
  * **Inoue Orihime:** Si lo dices por la reconversión a humano, Chad-kun, no te preocupes: Nuestras armaduras Fullbring se harían cargo de ese detalle.
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** ¿Cuál truco del gato?
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** …Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Grimmkitty.
  * **Starrk Lilynette:** Aww, que tierno _Grimmkitty_.
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Al menos yo no moriré más sexualmente frustrado que una monja, mocosa.
  * **Starrk Lilynette:** ¿¡Qué estás insinuando, bola de pelos!?
  * **Ciffer Ulquiorra:** Creo que es bastante obvio que se refiere al instinto sobreprotector de Starrk…
  * **Starrk Lilynette:** ¡Mantente fuera de esto Emospada!
  * **Inoue Orihime:** ¡No lo llames así, malcriada!
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Déjala, Princesa: Le arde saber que jamás tendrá el más mínimo encanto femenino…
  * **Shihōin Yoruichi:** Mejor intervengo antes de que haya un baño de sangre: Denle MG si quieren aprender mi técnica de metamorfosis y evaluaré si es compatible con sus reiatsus.



_A Dokugamine Riruka, Inoue Orihime, Matsumoto Rangiku, Shiba Kūkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika les gusta esto._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon:** Dale MG si crees que Aizen le tenía ganas a Ichigo.  
_A 5000 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** _**¿¡WTF!!!? ¡ESA POLILLA GENOCIDA/PSICÓPATA CON COMPLEJO DE DIOS QUERÍA ASESINARME!!! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CON USTEDES!!!?**_
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** …Tristemente, no estoy nada sorprendido…
  * **Kurosaki Karin:** ¿Ese infeliz estaba tras Ichi-nii?
  * **Kurosaki Yuzu:** ¿Nuestro Onii-chan?
  * **Ciffer Ulquiorra:**...Ya entiendo porque me ordenó acosarlo…
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Que perra tu suerte, Shinigami…
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** Pobre Itsygo…
  * **Shirosaki:** Menuda vida la tuya, Rey…
  * **Contarini Aeneas:** …Hadō #91 Senju Kōten Taihō…
  * **Genryūsai Yamamoto Shigekuni:** Si fueran tan amables de señalarme a quien explotó el octavo nivel del Muken…



* * *

**Kurosaki Yuzu:** ¿Nelliel-Sama? ¿Podría pedirle un favor?

  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** Seguro, Yuzu-Chan...
  * **Kurosaki Yuzu:** ¿Podría entrenarme en estrategia?
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** ¿No les enseñan eso en el Shinōreijutsuin?
  * **Kurosaki Yuzu:** Nuestras clases se enfocan en las cuatro disciplinas básicas y ningún instructor consideraría molestarse con algo tan “risiblemente humano”.
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel: _¿¡QUÉ!!!?_  
**



_Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel ha cambiado su estado a: Ardiendo en intenciones homicidas_  
_Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel ha abandonado la sesión_

  * **Kurosaki Karin:** Yuzu…Acabas de crear un monstruo…
  * **Kurosaki Yuzu:** Tenía que hacerse, los Sensei son idiotas colectivos a veces…



_A 1500 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Shihōin Yoruichi:** Anunciando la apertura de las inscripciones para el ‘Miss Seireitei’. El único requisito es ser miembro activo del Gotei 13, Onmitsukidō o Kidōshū.  
_A 2500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Hirako Shinji:** ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben acerca de los Certámenes de Belleza? Creí que seguían atorados en el 9000 a.C.
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Fue cosa de Urahara-Taichō, yo estaba ahí cuando se le ocurrió.
  * **Sarugaki Hiyori:** Esto será la versión sangrienta del American Next Top Model…¿Dónde compro entradas?
  * **Inoue Orihime:** No seas así, Hiyori-san, podría ser divertido…
  * **Ciffer Ulquiorra:** ¿Qué es un Certamen de Belleza?
  * **Inoue Orihime:** …Nada, no te preocupes, Ulquiorra-kun.



_Ciffer Ulquiorra ha abandonado la sesión_

  * **Inoue Orihime:** ¿?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Cálmate princesa, sólo mande al Emo a culturizarse en estos asuntos…
  * **Starrk** **Coyote** **:** ¿Eres consciente de que Ciffer va a nivelar el edificio – y a todos nosotros con el – cuando vea de que van normalmente los concursos de belleza, verdad? Yo me largo.



_Coyote Starrk ha abandonado la sesión…Y Hueco Mundo_

  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** _**¡MIERDA!**_ ¡Emospada no te atrevas a encender ese televiso-



_Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow y otras veinte personas han abandonado la sesión vía incineración de sus laptops_

  * **Kurosaki Karin:** ¿Qué pasó ahora? Esa explosión se sintió hasta el Shinōreijutsuin…
  * **Hitsugaya Tōshirō:** Créeme Karin: No quieres saber…



_A 2000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Ise Nanao:** ¿Alguna novedad para compartir, Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami?

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Hay avances prometedores en el frente familiar Kuchiki…
  * **Matsumoto Rangiku:** Ya sé por dónde van los tiros…
  * **Shihōin Yoruichi:** ¡Mi Byaku-bo está madurando! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!
  * **Unohana Retsu:** ¿Kuchiki-Taichō descifrará lo que le pasa antes del próximo milenio?
  * **Kurotsuchi Nemu:** Eso está por verse…
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Nii-sama es bastante asertivo para algunas cosas…
  * **Yadōmaru Lisa:** ¿Lo suficiente para asimilar que lleva meses babeando tras un Hollow?
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** …




	5. Chapter 5

**Kurosaki Isshin:** No me había dado cuenta antes de la fiesta por el último Apocalipsis fallido, pero la historia tiende a repetirse…

  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿De qué vas, Oyaji?
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** Los viejos tiempos, mi encantador hijo, los buenos viejos tiempos…
  * **Kurosaki Karin:** Siento venir buen material de chantaje…
  * **Kurosaki Isshin:** Mi querido cuñado es muy hábil como médico pero carecía de la más mínima gracia social con las mujeres: Kanae tuvo que apiadarse de él cuando el pobre tipo pasó casi diez minutos tartamudeándole una invitación a salir…Una hora después de que Masaki le soltara a los Ishida lo nuestro…
  * **Ishida Uryū:** Ichigo controla a tu padre…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Llevo tratando más de una década…
  * **Ishida Uryū:** Al menos Otou-san no sabe usar Facebook: Cuñado o no, Isshin-san pasaría a mejor vida…
  * **Kokutō:** Media Sociedad de Almas quiere estrangularlo por fugarse, en Hueco Mundo no es precisamente la figura del año, la Dimensión Real está fuera de alcance y es un hecho que con los míos nadie quiere irse…¿A dónde exactamente estarían mandando al pobre tipo?
  * **Ishida Uryū:** …¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que desmotivas, Kokutō?
  * **Kokutō:** Mínimo tres veces al día…



_A 1200 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Ise Nanao:** Debido a la ola de acusaciones de discriminación, el Concurso Señorita Seireitei se abre a todas las féminas de los Cinco Mundos.  
_A Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel, Tier Hallibel, Franceska Mila Rose, Dokugamine Riruka, Inoue Orihime y otras 7500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Si saben que 7000 de los MG venían de hombres imaginándoselas en bikinis y babeando…¿Verdad?
  * **Xantu:** Sólo déjalas ser, Kuchiki…
  * **Hisagi Shūhei:** No las harás cambiar de opinión...
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Qué acaso no vas a inscribirte tú también?
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** …Muérete Ichigo…



* * *

**Unohana Retsu:** A todos los miembros de la Onceava División que escogen ignorar las ordenes de su nueva Taichō: Dejen tranquila a mi división o enfrenten mi ira…Y la posterior falta de atención médica…  
_A 4000 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Shiba Kūkaku:** ¿Quiénes son los hombres muertos que se atrevieron a desobedecerme? Los haré llorar por sus mamis…
  * **Madarame Ikkaku:** …Eep…
  * **Ayasegawa Yumichika:** Ya no sé ni porque me esfuerzo: ¿Me ayudan a extraer a mi idiota personal del árbol al que trepó?



_A 3000 personas les gusta esto_

* * *

 

**Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** _**¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL/LA HIJO/A DE PERRA QUE ME ENVIÓ UNA CESTA DE BOLAS DE ESTAMBRE!!!?**_  
_A 5500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Starrk Lilynette:** Aww, ¿Gatito quiere pescadito? ;)
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** …Cero
  * **Starrk Lilynette:** Me vale, igual le cae a Starrk.
  * **Starrk** **Coyote** **:** ¿¡Quién fue el imbécil que me lanzó ese Cero!?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Era para Lilynette…
  * **Starrk** **Coyote** **:** _**¡LILYNETTE!!!**_



_Coyote Lilynette ha abandonado la sesión_

* * *

 

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** A raíz del incidente en el festival Hanami, todos los Kurosaki quedan vetados de los terrenos Kuchiki a excepción de Shirosaki.

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Pero Nii-sama…
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** ¿Debo recordarte las demandas?
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** …Isshin-san es…Energético…
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Y puede seguir siéndolo muy lejos nuestro y de cualquier zona flamable…




	6. Chapter 6

**Basterbine Bambietta:** Dale MG si quieres mandar la puntualidad laboral mucho a la mierda los lunes…  
_A Kyōraku Shunsui, Iduru Kira, Sarugaki Hiyori, Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, Rangiku Matsumoto y otras 3000 personas más les gusta esto_

  * **Hirako Shinji:** ¿Se les acabó el cloro para tanto uniforme blanco, Chibi-chan?
  * **Basterbine Bambietta:** Tienes mucha suerte de caerme tan bien, Cheshire…
  * **Xantu:** ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Basterbine? Creí que seguías en negación…Y que Seireitei tenía mejor seguridad virtual que esta…
  * **Basterbine Bambietta:** Cheshire es mi terapeuta oficial, Liu, que no se te enreden las pantis por el futuro de tus preciosos Shinigami…
  * **Xantu:** Yo escogí seguir a Ishida-sama. Lo de Tōshirō-Taichō e Ichigo fue circunstancial…
  * **Basterbine Bambietta:** Circunstancial y un cuerno, Liu, tú querías darnos la patada desde hace mucho, solo necesitabas una buena excusa…
  * **Xantu:** …Critica cuando hayas vivido casi cinco siglos bajo el escrutinio 24/7 de Ywalch…



_A 5500 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Basterbine Bambietta:** …Touché…



* * *

 

**Yamada Hanatarō:** Sei-nii…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

  * **Yamada Seinosuke:** ¿Qué pasa Otouto?
  * **Yamada Hanatarō:** Una chica me invitó a almorzar con ella y su familia en su cumpleaños…Y su familia es bizarramente poderosa y redefinen sobreprotección…¿Hice bien en aceptar o estoy caminando al matadero?
  * **Yamada Seinosuke:** Así que Yuzu-chan por fin decidió mostrar algo de iniciativa…
  * **Yamada Hanatarō:** Nunca dije nombres…
  * **Yamada Seinosuke:** Siempre fueron cordiales pero se volvieron muy buenos amigos desde que la ayudas con su Kidō curativo.
  * **Yamada Hanatarō:** …
  * **Yamada Seinosuke:** Comprendo que te preocupen las tendencias sobreprotectores del Clan Kurosaki pero Ichigo te aprecia lo suficiente para considerarte como cuñado…
  * **Yamada Hanatarō:** …
  * **Yamada Seinosuke:** …Y siempre puedo pedirle a Shinji que controle a su alumno si las cosas se salieran de control…



* * *

 

**Kon:** Ririn quiere saber dónde unirse a la piscina de apuestas N° 999 de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami…

  * **Ise Nanao:** ¿Y por qué no preguntó ella misma?
  * **Kon:** Los otros Kaizō Konpaku* aun no descifran como usar una computadora, ni que decir de un Smartphone…
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Dile a tu amiga que se acerque a nuestra próxima reunión y allí atenderemos cualquier solicitud que tenga.
  * **Kon:** Ok, gracias…Duda: ¿De qué va esa apuesta?
  * **Matsumoto Rangiku:** Eso es conocimiento exclusivo de nuestro grupo…O de cualquier mujer interesada, no somos racistas…
  * **Kon:** Prometo no decir nada…
  * **Ayasegawa Yumichika:** Es sobre la duración de la Operación Sakura Blanca…
  * **Kon:** ¿Puedo unirme? Es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá Ichigo cuando ese par por fin deje de bailar alrededor del otro…



* * *

 

**Shirosaki:** ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué habían cuatro aspirantes a ninja persiguiéndome por todo el Seireitei… _ **HOY**_?

  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** Shiro…Es apenas medio día…
  * **Shirosaki:** **¡EXACTO!** Ayer fueron veinte ¿Acaso creen que estoy escondiendo un tesoro, me uní al Onmitsukidō o ayudo a la Doceava a diseccionar cadáveres?
  * **Kurosaki Karin:** Quizá eran guardias…
  * **Shirosaki:** ¿Con qué se supone que Oyaji-san pagaría seguridad? Además, todos sabemos que puedo cuidarme solo…
  * **Kurosaki Karin:** Lo intenté…
  * **Kurosaki Ichigo:** ¿Karin?
  * **Kurosaki Karin:** …Yo me entiendo, Ichi-nii…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kaizō Konpaku.-Alma Modificada


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Nii-sama…Tu sabes que te amo, respeto y todo eso, pero…¿Onmitsukidō? ¿Es en serio?

  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** Los Tokugen siguen molestos con Kurosaki Isshin, Rukia. Ellos no están encima de desquitarse usando a su familia y mi deber como Shinigami incluye mantener la paz en Seireitei. Una insurrección conjunta de los Clanes Kurosaki y Shiba para defender a uno de los suyos es lo último que necesitamos tan poco después de terminar las reparaciones.
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Comprendo tu posición y tus intenciones Nii-sama, pero quizá hubiera sido mejor solo advertirle a Shirosaki que trataban de sabotearlo: El pobre creyó que esos ninjas querían matarlo o echarlo de Seireitei por ser un Hollow.
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** …¿Shirosaki sigue aquí en Seireitei?
  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Ulquiorra y él vuelven del Mundo Humano en poco menos de quince minutos.
  * **Kuchiki Byakuya:** …¿Fue a patrullar con Ciffer?



_Kuchiki Byakuya ha abandonado la sesión_

  * **Kuchiki Rukia:** Hombres, prefieren recurrir a métodos que bordean el acoso a hablar tranquilamente sobre una taza de té…



 

* * *

**Ise Nanao:** Me gustaría, a nombre de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, extender nuestro agradecimiento a Hirako-Taichō por convencer a su secuestrador de dejarnos usar los terrenos de su familia para llevar a cabo nuestro Certamen Señorita Seireitei.

_A 8000 personas les gusta esto_

  * **Shihōin Yoruichi:** ¿Fue difícil convencer a Aizen?
  * **Hirako Shinji:** Nah, ni siquiera usamos ese sitio: Sōsuke ama Hueco Mundo y yo me quedo con los Kurosaki cuando voy a la Sociedad de Almas. Pueden desatar su Armagedón en miniatura con confianza allí, no habrá prisa en reconstruir nada…



_A todas las integrantes femeninas de la Onceava División y Arisawa Tatsuki les gusta esto_

 

* * *

**Kon:** Contemplen los ringtones del celular de Ichigo (Los de marcación rápida al menos):

  * Abarai Renji: Riot – Three Days Grace
  * Contarini Aeneas: Far Away – Nickelback
  * Hirako Shinji: Who We Are – Red
  * Inoue Orihime: What You Want – Evanescence
  * Ishida Uryū: We're Not Gonna Fall – Daughtry
  * Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow: I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin
  * Kokutō: Down – Cult To Follow
  * Kuchiki Rukia: Emergency – Paramore
  * Kurosaki Isshin: From Yesterday – 30 Seconds To Mars
  * Kurosaki Karin: She’s a Rebel – Green Day
  * Kurosaki Yuzu: Save You – Simple Plan
  * Shirosaki: Scream – Thousand Foot Krutch
  * Unagiya Ikumi: Trust Me – The Fray
  * Urahara Kisuke: Now Or Never – Three Days Grace
  * Yasutora Sado: Ten Thousand Fists – Disturbed



 

* * *

**Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Oye, Rahibe*, ¿Cuántas personas explotaste mientras aprendías Kidō?

  * **Hinamori Momo:** 60 accidentes, pero ninguna víctima mortal…¿Por qué preguntas?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** No fue adrede, lo juro…
  * **Hirako Shinji:** ¿Qué no fue adrede, Grimm?
  * **Tier Hallibel:** ¿Ya confesaste, Sexta?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Estoy en eso, Tercera…
  * **Starrk Coyote:** ¿Soy yo o el sur de Las Noches humea?
  * **Ciffer Ulquiorra:** ¿Dormiste durante eso?
  * **Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel:** Shinji-Heika**…Lo lamento, no fue mi intención desconcentrar a Grimmjow…
  * **Hirako Shinji:** ¿?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** Intentaba el Haien** cerca de las Torres Shinigami…
  * **Hirako Shinji:** ¿Incineraste las ruinas?
  * **Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow:** …Hallibel ya lo apagó…
  * **Hirako Shinji:** Última vez que lo repito, gente: No más distracciones durante las prácticas de Kidō, podrían matar a alguien…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rahibe – Sacerdotisa en turco. Para limitar el spoiler, solo diré que Grimmjow le puso a Hinamori ese apodo por su cercanía a Shinji, a quien comúnmente se refieren como “Faraón” por su Máscara Hollow y Zanpakutō.  
> **Heika – Honorífico de la realeza soberana: "Majestad"  
> ***Hadō 54: Haien – “Llamas Desertoras”


End file.
